


【Joker(2019)】红白蓝奏鸣曲（芭蕾舞演员AU|双性|暗娼）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Illicit prostitution, Intersex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Prostitute, androgyneity, daddy issue, three person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：Arthur Fleck是芭蕾舞演员，遭遇潜规则后精神彻底失常，无法继续舞蹈事业，只能选择站街，无意之间被不愿意承认他的爸爸Thomas带回家，最后试图勾引弟弟Bruce不成反被爸爸弟弟一起亲密地教训了一晚。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Hoyt Vaughn, Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Thomas Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	【Joker(2019)】红白蓝奏鸣曲（芭蕾舞演员AU|双性|暗娼）

1.

当父亲和弟弟一起侵入自己的身体时，Arthur并没有显得多震惊，他的思维完全被欲望吞噬，只剩下敞开自己淫荡的穴口一个念想——他想着，他要被满足，他想要做爱，他想要被粗暴地侵犯，无论他们对他的身体做什么，只要让他满足，他都无所谓了。

下身的空虚感就这样毫无阻碍地直冲脑门，他像中了邪一样哭着等待被填满，这种渴望让他变得迟钝、不安、焦躁，绿色的眼珠因为摄入催情的药物而呆滞和黯然失色，瞳孔一张一缩，心中已不知抵抗为何物。

双腿被弟弟抱起来，Arthur只是直愣愣地呆看着父亲拉下裤子，粗暴抓起他的头发刺穿了进去。Arthur张着嘴，被粗大的性器一下子顶到了子宫，他想叫出声，但是嗓子哽咽了，只有一声蒙响。直到那一点——他身体里最敏感的一点开始被摩擦，高潮感才慢慢挤走了脑子里粘稠的迷雾，Thomas的脸在他面前清晰起来，他因为撞击的疼痛喊出了一句父亲。

放在平时，他完全不敢这样喊，因为面前这个正在侵犯自己的男人并不承认自己是他的儿子，Arthur第一次见到Thomas时，他暗自期盼对方会认出自己、关心自己，心惊胆战地等着对方询问他和他的母亲近况，但是没有，这些都没有发生，Thomas只是把手伸到了自己芭蕾舞裙的裆部，试探地挑逗自己：“你叫Arthur对吗？如果这是你的游戏的话，我还挺喜欢的。”

他完全不认得Penny了吗？

不，当提到Penny Fleck这个名字时，他的眼睛在游离，带着一种被连结记忆的触动在盯着自己——他就是认识Penny，但是他否认了一切，只把这场认亲当作刺激神经的性爱游戏。

他顺着芭蕾舞仿真丝的布料在裙子下探索着，摸到了那根象征男性的阴茎，以及一条意义不明的缝，那里藏匿着一个柔软的秘密，一个被人塞着跳蛋的阴道，手指挤着布料进入两片肉瓣之间，里面的玩具已经制造出了大量淫水，并拢双腿也没法让自己好受起来，幸好Thomas没有继续深入，抽出手，把自己大腿上的白色丝袜拉平，调笑说：

“祝你演出顺利。”

他既没有叫自己儿子，也没有叫自己Arthur。后来每次见面也是，称呼总是含糊不清。

回忆完毕，又要回到Wayne庄园的这间交缠着三个人身体的房间里。

2.

三个人中最瘦弱单薄的大儿子已经被插射了好几次，他的声音逐渐开始回归身体，绵长的嗯哼声和男人们低沉的喘息交叠着，Arthur属于女性的那一部分已经湿润得可以随意进入，再也没有刚刚插入时的挤涩感，父亲的插抽越来越顺畅，因此频率也在渐渐加快，眼看倒在弟弟怀里的Arthur马上要去了，Thomas却故意停了下来，让Bruce可以捅入Arthur的后穴，那里已经在痛苦的灌肠里被清洗干净，塞入了一个较小的按摩棒作为扩展器，和前面的洞口一起流出润滑的爱液。

Arthur依旧咿咿呀呀地说不出完整句子，一向惨白的面颊涂上了情欲的潮红，颜色越来越深，父亲让他的高潮停在了半路，比还没有进入自己前更难受。

当弟弟伏在他耳边，轻声告诉自己马上要进入他让Arthur准备好时，他只是迎合地微微后仰，挺直了胸膛，接受后穴的缓慢撑开。弟弟的手游走在根根分明的肋骨上，最后顺着骨架边缘摸到了胸前两点。事实上他有胸，那边的大小远远大于和他同体脂的男性们，在经历了被当作性奴的时光后，那里更是愈发涨大，特殊时期，Arthur甚至会有一种涨奶的感觉，但是现在Arthur因为高潮而胸口扩张，肌肉拉伸，看上去胸部并不明显，只有胸部边缘的线条可以略作证明。

Bruce捏着两个点，先是旋着手指尖的乳头，然后摁到皮肤后的骨头上，Arthur感觉不到疼痛，他现在就只想要高潮，他甚至开始怀念变成玩具的时光，那群人会在空余时间不断地侵犯自己，虽然一开始很抗拒，但是他承认，当他的身体被调教成性后他只觉得舒服，哪怕精神已经完全崩坏，他依旧会在涣散里去了一次又一次，直到无限满足。

后穴被强行撑开，Bruce进入了自己。Arthur的屁股被一下下顶了起来，身体的限度被再一次突破，Thomas也正压在自己身上操弄，两个洞口被同时深浅插抽，一个洞口的敏感点被压过后，另一个洞口的前列腺立马又被刺激，循环着代替着，高潮一浪又一浪拍打他，完全没有停止，Arthur的声音几乎没有语言可言，他想说出不过大脑的叫声，让他们快点或慢点，想告诉他们自己去了，或者他们顶的位置是对的，但是他什么也说不出来，嗓子被高潮挤兑地只有嗯和啊两个音节发出，脑子里不断在地震，爽到眼皮都睁不开了。

等等，Bruce进入了自己，这不正是Arthur一开始想要的吗？

3.

他被Thomas带回家后，对方依旧不愿意承认自己是他的儿子，看到Arthur出现，蓝色的眼睛斜睨他，不耐烦地向Arthur重复了一遍又一遍：

“你还想要怎样？我告诉你过你了，她是一个疯子，我想你已经看过那个报告很多遍了，现在给我闭上你的嘴。”

Arthur应该相信谁呢？他无法作出决断，该死的精神分裂也遗传到了他身上，以至于他再也不能继续舞蹈事业。

可是，如果他和Thomas一点瓜葛都没有，他和自己的母亲也从来没有过一夜风流，那他为什么要在自己被一群小混混轮奸时把自己带回家？

裹在毯子里思来想去，最后Arthur决定用另一种自暴自弃的途径满足自己。

他开始勾引也许是自己的弟弟，也许不是自己弟弟的Bruce，给年轻男子偷偷递去秋波。今天晚上，Arthur故意在Bruce水杯里下了药，他等着自己被神智不清的对方扒得凌乱，身上全是红色牙印的出现在Thomas面前。神情严肃的商人看向他的长子，而他会喊Thomas的名字，喊他父亲，刺激这个抛弃自己和母亲的家伙，观察他的举动，不过大概率——Arthur这样假象，如果Thomas看到他躺在Bruce怀里，那场面也许会更令人愤怒些。

他的生活早已不可遏制地毁灭了，因此他不在乎尊严，他逼仄的精神世界裂成了成千上万个碎片，再无补救的可能，无论被骂婊子或者其他什么难听词汇他都无所谓，他只想知道答案，关于他是否是Thomas的儿子这一个问题的答案

但结果似乎并不是这样发展，等到他喝下手上的水时，才猛然发现倒去的那杯水又被Bruce拿回来了。贴心的大男孩总是很克制，面对他时从容不迫，既不疏远也不靠近，但举手投足间又很关心Arthur，这点反而和他放荡的名声截然不同，有趣的是，Thomas在外是一个注重修养的人，但实际上却并非如此。Bruce大概也知道答案，Arthur暗忖，但他更喜欢用眼神暗示，而Arthur从那双蓝眼睛里什么都读不出，如果没有什么手段，大概自己永远达不到那个无意义的目标。

等到药效冲向四肢时，Arthur软塌塌地倒在地上，考虑到对方的体魄，他下的量很足。他不知道是谁把自己抱进房间的，他只觉得自己的身体被挂在了绞刑架上，但就是死不了，欲望的绳子套在喉间，致使他吊着半条绝望的气，一直在不知不觉里发出诱人的求饶声，他不知道的是，他的声音可比任何催情药都有效，尤其是他发情之后的声音，他明明早该知道的，但他居然完全意识不到，当他像一只欲求不满的母猫缩在地上，因为热，身上脱到只剩一件遮到大腿根的衬衫和白色袜子，哭着抓住来者的裤脚以表达自己的渴求时，即使他的父亲和弟弟没有喝下那杯水，但也被他一起拉入水中了。

父子俩一人握住他的一只手，逼迫他在两个人之间支撑着，他现在什么都不想，只想要更多，穴口还能继续被疼爱，那里已经被摩擦着充血红肿。

但还不够，药效还没。就连落在裸露皮肤上的一个吻都能让他颤抖起来，头发落在弟弟的肩头，棕发一撮撮被撞飞，虽然他完全游离了人间，在这儿没有任何气息留存，但所幸他还能靠在Bruce的胸口，年轻男人结实的胸膛让他倏然获得了安全感，他兴奋地叫出了一个名字，身体里又被狠狠地顶了一下。

“啊啊啊…不要……Bruce慢一点……”

大概是后穴被顶的吧，因此他喊叫着弟弟的名字，但前面的洞口也被舒服地填满了，父亲颇具技巧性的动作让他爽得只能翻白眼。

当他以为自己就要在高潮里昏睡过去时，他被推倒了下去，迎面撞到了父亲的怀里，很快又找到了另一种安全感，他趴在父亲怀里，很多次他都渴望这样被拥抱。从小就没有真正的父亲存在和保护他，他一直在渴望年长男性的爱，以至于养父侵犯自己时也以为那是爱的体现。现在他靠在曾经遥不可及的肩膀上，开始小声抽泣，有人抬手在轻拍他的后背，上面全是伤痕，曾经属于芭蕾舞演员优雅的后背布满淤血，是那些疯狂的嫖客们留下的。

这个动作比先前的让他更舒适，他现在可以把自己的脸遮在头发里，尽情蹭着父亲的脖子，他倒不是想撒娇，这是出于一种本能的行为，大概和小猫踩奶差不多。他抽出了一只手环住对方的脖子，以很好得接受身后的猛烈撞击，以跪坐的姿势被撞去了好几次，但淫水的破碎声还是没有盖过在喉咙里打转的喘息，父亲的性器依旧插在前穴，抵着让他舒服的那一点慢慢研磨，而后面的前列腺则被前所未有地折磨着，高潮一波波过去了，痛苦感却长存于此，Bruce似乎完全不担心把Arthur撞晕过去，一下比一下力气更大，终于才完全插了进去，让穴口和性器根部抿合，这种肿胀感让Arthur发出破音的哭声，他想提醒他们还有一个地方，还有他的阴茎，直到目前为止那里都没有人安慰，虽然他已经射了很多次，可是他说不出话，只能喊出父亲或者弟弟这两个单词。

他身上全是摁压的掌印，还有吮吸后的牙印，胸前已经被咬得红肿，Thomas的手依旧在那里一圈圈揉摁着，想把奶催得更大，但Arthur无心顾及前胸，他又把另一只手抽出来握住了自己的阴茎，好快点让它再去一次，但有人把他的手覆盖着，握着瘦骨嶙峋的那只手运动着，当Arthur感觉就要到时，声音开始发出甜腻的抖声，但无论如何喘息叫床，都不能发出最后到达的信号——他没有去，那只手将指腹抵在他马眼之上，让他被卡在了一步之遥。

“不……嗯嗯不…我要去……呜呜呜…去……”

他们并没有理会他好不容易憋出来的话，Bruce拍了一下他的屁股，换了另一个抽插的角度，把Arthur往上顶。他过瘦的身体一下就被小幅度顶飞了一下，连带着父亲塞在前穴的阴茎活动起来，又开始前后穴相继高潮的舒适，但前面的阴茎依旧被限制了高潮，他实在说不出自己是什么滋味，又爽又难受。

“爸爸，求你了……”

“再大声点，我的儿子。”

如果Arthur神志再清醒一点，他就会记起晚上父亲的承认。但他完全迷失在高潮的海洋，只有渴望的冰山漂浮在海面上。他顺从得叫得更大声，先是喊着父亲，又换着声音乞求弟弟。后穴的甬道完全感觉不到热度，只有前列腺上面的摩擦抓住他消弭的思考。现在，他只希望让下身赶紧释放。

4.

一整个晚上，他都夹在父亲和弟弟之间。

他们交换前后和上下的位置，直到Arthur丧失最后抓人的力气，嘴角的液体都来不及拭去。药效过去后，他还是无法抑制住自己想要的冲动。Thomas和Bruce捏着他沾着口水和精液的下巴，询问他是否还想要更多，甜软可口的呜咽声不清不楚，他的阴茎依旧被人握住不得射出来，无论阴道和后穴怎么去，他都不能到达真正的终点。

在高大的男人之间，Arthur像是一个没有反应的性爱玩具，被四只手摆布，但柔软有度的身体散发着玩具没有的气息，他每一声娇嗔的叫声都不是提前设置好的，嘶声力竭的哭腔里，实际上是三个人以他为中心的一场性爱。

直到后半夜，那根因为压抑过久而濒临坏掉的性器才被允许自由，稀疏的液体射出后，Arthur满足得晕了过去，他倒在了谁身上已不得而知。经过一晚的折腾，子宫里全是精液，两个人不得不把他抱去浴室清理，当水和手指再一次进入被过度玩弄的洞口抠挖时，他也没有睁眼醒来，只是呓语，喊着谁的名字，又或者，什么都没说。

早间，鸟鸣闯进里他漆黑的意识，停当一夜的大脑开始出现画面，Arthur听到歌剧院里透彻心扉的女高音，然后又是黑暗，他摸索着走进一条打光的回廊，看见红舞鞋，紧接着，他发现自己像《红菱艳》里的女主角一样开始跳舞，脸上油彩的妆被汗水抹化，红色的、白色的、蓝色的，全部流到脖间，最后渗入他的身体——他依旧在跳，永不停歇，直到死亡。

Arthur猛地意识到自己在梦里。他醒了。

醒来时，他半阖眼睑，发现自己在弟弟温暖的怀抱里。Bruce正在帮他穿袜子，他亲爱的弟弟亲吻他的额头，告诉他父亲已经离开了。

精神疾病、药物副作用让他心理和身体双重病态，支撑身体的小腿部分越来越细，袜子完全贴合不了，全部软塌塌地堆到了脚踝，对他这样一个成年男性而言，他的脚踝瘦得过分。

足尖还有很多褪不去的伤疤，Bruce把袜子的花纹边缘一个劲往上拉，他则曲弓脚背，想象自己仍在舞台后，有人在帮自己调整舞鞋。

5.

穿着舞鞋的Arthur Fleck，有着完美的身体和性格——

介乎两性之间的体魄，既不太高也不太矮的个子，身材颀长，纤瘦的四肢舒展着力量的线条，手臂张开时，线条就像天鹅翅膀上的羽毛一样优雅地展现和折叠。虽然消瘦的体型看上去有些病态，但他投入舞蹈的热情完全可以将其抵消殆尽。

但直到那天下午，他被叫到Hoyt的办公室前，Arthur也只是一个在午间休息时刻，独自一人坐在角落里，咬着嘴唇，无人搭话的小伴舞。

他拿起背包下楼时，有人在他的背后喊了一声：”小姐。”这事情常有发生，他既不留胡子，也没有突出的男性化特征，而且留着齐肩的长发，从背影看去，他一切的一切，都像个女人——事实上也确实如此，在他身体里有一个跳动的第二性器官，他依旧认可自己是男性，但他也喜欢摸着自己的肚子，感受作为女性的那一部分。

他回头了，令他后悔但没有莫及、令他欣喜但带着悲剧色彩的一次回头——他看到了Hoyt看着自己，诡异的眼神朝他发出邀请。

“抱歉，愿意去我办公室谈谈吗？”

Arthur听话地跟了过去，但，他们什么都没谈。

Hoyt先让Arthur给自己跳了一系列练习动作。但Hoyt一直在旁边纠错，什么都不让他满意，每一个动作都是无可救药的灾难。

肌肉的线条扭曲，形体的规律破碎。Arthur的绿色眼眸已经快要浸润到水里边去了，Hoyt的手突然搭到了他的肩膀上，用可善的语气，关切地告诉Arthur：“你不应该浪费自己的身体。”

Arthur只明白这句话的字面意思，内里的，他什么也没听出来。Hoyt的手握在瘦小男人的yaojian他以为对方在为自己纠正，即使有些许怪异。但，没任何反抗。

所有的事情就是从那之后开始的。

Hoyt发现了他下身的秘密，然后他半推半就被送到了各种名流们的床上，芭蕾舞演员柔软的体魄几乎没有体位的限制，他就像一个有灵魂的橡胶玩具，在各种人之间传来传去。

和Thomas Wayne那一次只是无数次的一个小片段，他醒来时手上只有一张便条，上面写着：Love Your Smile，然后是一串电话号码。那天回到家时，Arthur讪讪地看着Penny，把纸条揉进了一件黄色外套里，什么也没说。

与此同时，他练舞的位置越来越前，直到被单独允许拥有一个房间。在那里，他的练习往往以被不同的阴茎顶撞到昏迷为止，白色的舞裙上看不清射出了多少液体，丝袜总是被人扯破，他真正成为了八音盒上的芭蕾娃娃。

当他拖着完全直不起来的腰回家时，偏执的母亲只问他一天的成果，然后就再无言语。

6.

Arthur的母亲，Penny Fleck，也是一位芭蕾舞女演员，她曾经差一点就摘夺首席的位置，但因为未婚早孕而错过了机会。

Penny年轻时轻盈优雅，红色的嘴唇一张一合，从里面呼出了昙花一现的神魂颠倒，飘浮的气息攥住了城市首富Thomas Wayne那晚的心。然而对于后者而言，Penny不过是众多夜晚情人之一，缠绵后完全忘记了这号人。可当她对着镜子涂上口红时，她满心都只有了Wayne一个人——她永远记住了对方，并逼着自己的儿子也步上芭蕾舞演员的生涯，只因为抛弃孩子与自己的父亲在那一夜对她说：

“我爱你，芭蕾舞小姐。”以及——对方的食指擦起她的口红，伸进她的嘴中——“你的嘴唇、你的舞姿、你的眼睛，我爱你。”

她逼迫年幼的儿子跳跃压折，压迫使得Arthur变得温驯顺从。他既不敢对母亲表达内心的不情愿，也不会对任何人说不，包括性侵自己、虐待自己的养父，以及后来将他当做发泄容器的人。

他永远都不会说不，即使心中一万个不愿意。拒绝的话语堵在喉咙口变成了默许，苦涩的汁水淹没他的精神领域，压低栗色的脑袋，扭捏地扯开下身的衣服，张开绵软的双腿，将下身暴露，容忍对方把自己当玩具一样亵玩。

“请轻一点……”他唯一的请求，“我会被弄坏的，这样的话……”他抽泣着，“妈妈会担心的……”

7.

他最后做到了他母亲想做的。

被通知晋升为首席的那天，他正坐一个人的阴茎上，摇摆腰肢配合侵犯，这条消息并没有使他兴奋，真正让他激动地喊出声来的，其实是子宫里四处撞击的性器，他被顶到了某一处，颤抖的反应回馈出一个信息——就是这儿，Arthur嘴上喊着“太多了，我不行了……”但他下一秒就去了，因此发出了一声绵延的喘息。

隔音的房间里，他被粗暴摁在了钢琴上。Arthur刚刚被喂下了一杯催情的药剂——他后来想给Bruce用的正是这时偷偷藏住的——勾住的手把黑色的琴盖重重合上，沉默的房间被震颤，看着围住自己的人，Arthur的大板牙咬住下嘴唇，癫痫般摇晃脑袋。

被黏糊糊的性欲抓住的芭蕾舞演员此刻有些癫狂，舞裙脱到一半，阴唇不可避免地主动分开，露出的阴蒂被掐到充血，塞进阴茎时甚至他还在笑，像个调笑的娼妓，努力和客人讨价还价，下面的洞口也像，留着水，时刻准备着把裙子提到腰间好张开腿让客人满意。但他不收取任何费用，比娼妓还没有尊严，纯粹是舞团成员们的性奴。

他不会弹奏钢琴，但舞蹈需要紧扣旋律，因此发红的耳朵对音乐敏感至极。有人故意把琴盖打开来弹奏，不和谐的音调像摆锤般袭来，把Arthur击倒在地，男人们的屁股在他膝盖间前后运动，Penny被抓着腿根送上高潮时，他看到了Penny叫他微笑。

这种日子很多，他终于在高潮里迷失，脚尖再也使不上力气支撑自己。但他已不是角落里的斑点——所有人都宠爱他，努力让他在高潮感上不坠落，为他的子宫填满足够的精液，抱住他的后背，抬高他的屁股，好让他倾斜着，充分接受一下下疼爱，不至于让精液流出淫荡的洞口。

8.

令人难以捉摸的母亲不仅给Arthur带去了比女人更迷人、更具诱惑力的身体，还给他带去了脆弱的精神。

在此之前，他就需要偷偷服用药物，但乖孩子知道如何隐藏痛苦的一面，好让母亲担心，以至于丝毫未发觉利维坦已经悄悄占据了他的全部梦境。语无伦次和眩晕麻木变得反复无常，他的生活不再统一，他每天化好妆后唯一需要的就是等着看镜子里的自己被操到大汗淋漓，三色油料留得到处都是，他的牙齿上也会沾上。

被藏在狭小的化妆台下帮一个个男人们口交时，闷热的空间加速了油料融化，他满足着，他被满足着，直到他的头发完全被彩色和精液沾住，其中一个在他嘴巴里操动的人不满地抓起他的脑袋，逼迫他：

“婊子，很爽吗？把我鸡巴上的颜料舔干净，还有地上的，好好舔！不然待会儿爽死你。”

几个月前他还会低声嘀咕：“我不是婊子，请不要那样叫我……”现在他已经认可了，他就是婊子，由内而外的，整日等着被一轮轮满足。

两只手匆忙抓住巨大的性器，柔软的舌尖贪婪地舔舐着，但他意识不到——他至今为止也不知道自己到底在做些什么——自己的行为有多色情和挑逗，周围的人都在起哄，说着淫荡的词汇刺激彼此。等到液体射进他喉咙时，他居然还闭眼回味，但这舒适的时刻没有太久，有人粗暴地拉着他的头发把他揪了出来，踹上他灌满精液的肚子，逼迫他低下头，趴在地上舔开木板上的颜料团，下面的洞口一张一缩，释放出大量黏稠的液体。

他再也受不了了。

在家里，他同母亲吵架，或者只是Penny单方面和他争吵，因为他再也无法在舞台上跳下去了。门口的衣架掀翻在地——Penny干的，Arthur从来都是打扫家务的那一位。他从地上捡起黄色的外套，口袋里还有一支红色的口红——他从妈妈那里拿的，也不知道是否已经过期，以及，那张早该进垃圾桶的纸条。但Arthur仍带有念想的把纸条留着，他也说不出个中理由，只是不想扔——破碎的脑子只能给出这样的逻辑。

9.

哥谭的今天和昨天没有区别，昨天和前天也是一样的，再往前推一直推到哥谭建市初期的那几天，也皆如此。每一个人长得都不同，打开大衣和皮肤后又都是一样的，Arthur找不到准确的词来形容他周围静止的世界，唯一的变化只是今天他靠在潮湿的街角吸烟，而昨天他靠在三个街区以外的电线杆上等待猎物。

他顺应了命运的指挥，彻底让自己干瘪了，但做了地下娼妓的Arthur Fleck反而觉得自己在掌握一切。他用独一无二的双重性器官换取硬币，在暗巷里，他悄悄将裙子上掀到一半，隐隐约约地暴露半个秘密，或是抓住对方的手摸到裤子裆部，但不会做更多的动作，接下来只是闪着眼睛里的光等对方的回应。那副总是病恹恹的神情变得轻佻，他逐渐意识到，也许Thomas说喜欢他的笑容，或者他妈妈的笑容，是真的，他没有撒谎，但也仅此而已了，并不是喜欢他这个人。

有人爱过他？不是爱他的一部分，而是他的全部。有人吗？

没有。包括他自己。

霓虹的光晕下，Arthur吐出烟圈，廉价的口红在烟嘴上留下痕迹——他彻底抛弃了自己，甚至不再去服用精神疾病的药物，他才不他妈管自己会不会疯掉，他觉得自己很好，比以往任何时候都要好，一天比一天好，好得不能再他妈好。

如果嫖客是看上去就没经验的年轻男孩，譬如被Arthur偷偷摸摸视作弟弟的Bruce Wayne这一年纪的男孩，他会装出在家照顾妈妈那一套，竭力表现出无限柔情，他已不再年轻，但当他腼腆一笑，白面下的皱纹也会跟着微笑——令青春期男孩难以抵制的魅力。如果这个上钩的男孩长得像他心中的弟弟——仅仅一点点，甚至是蓝色的眼睛就可以——Arthur就会自然而然将他当作弟弟，他从不告诉嫖客们自己叫什么名字，被操爽时，他呼喊着“弟弟”或者“我的孩子”，既刺激对方，又满足自己，直到病症发作完全记不起晚上发生了什么。

但如果对方是Thomas Wayne这样的人，心里的对“父亲”的执念就会完全吞噬他，有时甚至不会收取对方的费用，他只想要靠在对方肩膀上叫一声“父亲”。有些路过找乐子的精英会认出Arthur来，划着他细腻的皮肤问，他们高贵的芭蕾舞首席为什么会沦为娼妓，他则一笑了之。

“因为我就是婊子，先生，想来上我吗？最好的婊子。”

10.

他也许会这样度过一生。

子宫被人玩坏，甚至染病，身体、心理开始互相挤压对方，直到Arthur无法呼吸死去为止，他会变成一团气体，散着红白蓝——他妆容的颜色——的气体，被哥谭没完没了的雨滴打得粉身碎骨。

但今天早上有阳光，阳光洒进了他的绿眼睛里。傍晚，他决定给Thomas打个电话，说什么都好，骂对方几句话也好，更重要的是，他希望Penny有人照顾——他时而会偷偷溜回家看他的妈妈，留下食物，趁妈妈在卧室里，悄悄打扫屋子然后离开，他会向Thomas要些钱，也许够给妈妈请一个护工，然后给自己买些致死量的药剂，反正——他不断暗示自己，钱，他要钱，就这样，没别的。

出乎他的意料，对方立马认出了自己。

“是的，Wayne先生，是我，您还记得我？为什么？是不是——”

“你的声音很特别，我听说你退出了——”

“别假惺惺地可惜我，你这个混蛋。”

Arthur在夜晚留下的习惯使他骂人更像调情，当他真情实感地朝着父亲说出“你这个混蛋”时，他只听到了笑声，麻木已久的Arthur Fleck绷不住了，完全忘记电话还没有挂线，直接哭出了声。关于钱，他没能说出口，但关于父亲的问题一直困扰他，对方也被连续不断的质疑激怒了，但语气依旧很暧昧，两个人最终在一方连续不断的哭声里商量好了晚上见一面。

大概是最后一面。

11.

正因如此，Arthur今天并没有站街，严格来说，他也从来没有站过街，他只是站在路口，等着死神的出租车开过，然后再也不会回头。

可是当死亡真的来临时，Arthur突然不想死了。

他走向约定的地点途中，被一群小混混逮住了，中年男性挥了挥手上的烟，表示自己不接客，其中一个男生，他认了出来，长得真像Bruce，他那晚被操得很开心，前所未有的。可是当一群人开始摁住自己，撕拉衣服准备强迫自己时，他才意识到，自己真的可能就在这个街角被人玩死了。

哭喊和求饶随之而来，男孩们玩性大起，甚至想要将两根阴茎一起塞入前面狭窄的洞口，他感觉浑身撕裂，有液体流向大腿内侧，不是精液，也不是潮吹的淫水，是血。

在这种恐怖的疼痛里，他感觉之前的自己——精神失常前的自己又回来了，但，这可不是什么好事，他讨厌那个自己。

男孩子完全没有担心将他毁掉的顾虑，甚至饶有恶趣味的观察起他双性的身体，脑袋磕碰在石砖上，青一块紫一块，下面的洞口更不要说了，更要命的是当阴茎滑过高潮点和前列腺时，他依旧有了反应，痛苦的哭声转而变成甜腻的叫声，Arthur在心里骂着自己，直到失血过多昏厥过去，意识深处或者现实世界，有人在喊他的名字。

12.

这些就是Bruce帮自己穿好袜子这一刻前、关于Arthur Fleck可悲的前半生的全部故事。他亲爱的、唯一的弟弟抬头把他抱紧，安抚比自己年长靠近20岁的哥哥。

Bruce已经开始称呼Arthur为“哥哥”，甚至叫得有些过于频繁，可Arthur依旧听不够，他喜欢穿着Bruce的白衬衫钻进他怀里——当然也可能是Thomas的怀里，像只发情的猫，蹭着男人们刮完胡子的下巴——

“再说一遍……你叫我什么，亲爱的，再说一遍吧……”

他也会这样求Thomas，用更加甜腻的声音去求，白天，Thomas依旧对他若即若离，只要晚上和次子一起分享长子时，才允许Arthur称呼他“父亲”。

这就够了，他只想要一个父亲，哪怕只有夜晚可以拥有——但那也够了。


End file.
